


Trick or Lie?

by hopecrushesdespair



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Enough Tags, Platonic Relationships, Shuichi and Rantaro mentioned, kokichi is a smol sweeatheart, not enough fluff, so is kayayday, was supposed to be for inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecrushesdespair/pseuds/hopecrushesdespair
Summary: Himiko loves Halloween, why did she have to spend it with the most obnoxious person ever again?





	Trick or Lie?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this so bad. I literally wrote this last month but rushed to get it out my docs today after writing a two paged essay for school :( so sorry in advance if it has a crappy ending

 

She had looked everywhere, it’s about to be midnight and she could feel her chest tighten. Himiko had decided it would've been cool to go out for Halloween, she wanted to show off her new magic spells she's been learning. Shuichi, Kaede, Rantaro, and Kokichi tagged along with her but–per Kaede’s request–they had split up to cover more ground, which meant more candy. Himiko hadn't been so excited when she had to be with Kokichi for the rest of the night, but her self defense spells could help her if he tried anything. It was going well so far, they had hit five houses and thanks to Kokichi’s lying, got doubled the amount of candy. Everything went down the drain when they had encountered a group of girls–roughly around Himiko’s age, who took one look at her and snickered. Don't get her wrong, Himiko was used to the bullying by now. When she was younger everyone would always call her awful things, and write mean words on her school desk. However, since this was Halloween–her favorite day of the year–she was in a particularly happy mood and was already sighing that it was about to be ruined. 

“Ew, what even are you supposed to be?” One girl spoke up, she was dressed up as Minnie Mouse. Jokes on her though, Himiko thought, her bow is lopsided. 

“I'm a mage, the most powerful one there is. Himiko Yumeno!” She had said with so much enthusiasm, she was afraid she wouldn't have anymore energy for the year. Kokichi stood besides her quiet, with a blank stare on his face, if Himiko thought it was weird she never mentioned it. 

“Gross, Kira’s outfit is a much better witch outfit than yours.” Another girl spoke, her costume was a fairy. Which was so original. The girl in question–Kira–smiled widely. “Yup! She's right, honestly, your outfit is just plain and ugly, like your face!” 

Okay, Himiko admitted, that kinda stung. 

She wasn't great at ignoring the insults directed towards her appearance. Himiko had always thought she looked ugly, she sometimes used to ask what plastic surgery was and if she could get it. Her cheeks puffed out and her cheeks grew red. “‘M not ugly, and my outfit isn't plain!” 

“Aww.” Minnie Mouse cooed, “She's getting upset. Her donkey lips are pouting, what a shame really.” Then the girl moved her gaze over to Kokichi and snickered again, “Who's this? He looks like he's miserable hanging out with you.” 

“Nyeh?!” Himiko stuttered out, her face growing more red. It wasn't like she forced him to hang out with her. It was Kaede’s idea. 

“Shut up.” Kokichi had said, not blinking once. “Your voices are annoying, sounds like nails on a chalkboard.” Himiko resisted the urge to laugh, the teasing had finally stopped and she would like to keep it that way. 

“Eh?! Who do you think you are?! Why are defending this walking abortion?” Witch Chick said pointing her shaky finger at Himiko. “You don't even deserve to be called a witch, let alone a mage.” She sneered while snatching Himiko’s hat off her head and quickly dashing off with it. 

She blinked, once, twice, three times now.

“Nyeh?!?!” 

Minnie Mouse and Fairy Girl laughed, “She's so smart, I hope she burns that ugly thing to a crisp.” Minnie said. 

Burn?!

“W-Wait! You can't burn it!” She cried out with desperation as she tried to catch up with the girl. Unfortunately for Himiko, she wasn't the most athletic, yet it seemed like this girl was. She had already vanished from Himiko’s line of sight, before she could control it her eyes were starting to water. She had gotten that hat when she was younger, the first time she performed a magic spell. Himiko sniffed and rubbed her eyes roughly before turning her back and sighing. “Let's go, Kokichi.” She said and looked up to find him not there anymore. 

“Eh?!” She stepped back and looked around but only saw trees and houses. It was impossible for him to have gone that far in just a short amount of time. Her head was only turned for a minute right? Right?!

“Looks like your friend didn't want to be around you anymore.” Minnie laughed and walked past her with her annoying friend–not before shoving Himiko to the ground.

The mage didn't have time to worry about her now bleeding knees, she had to find Kokichi. He was technically her responsibility, not to mention he knew the way back to the others. Her breathing grew ragged as she broke off into a run, she checked from house to house trying to see if anyone had seen him anywhere, no luck. Kaede and Shuichi would be disappointed in her if she lost Kokichi. Her hand went to her chest as she felt it tighten, she didn't want anyone to be disappointed in her ever again. 

It was beginning to get late, she had looked everywhere and no dice. She felt tears run down her face, she failed. Himiko felt like a failure, she couldn't use her spells to find him and she didn't even know where she was. People were starting to turn off their porch lights and close their doors, it was getting darker by the second, and Himiko didn't have her hat to shield her eyes from it. Everything will work out, she thought and tried her best to stay calm even though her body betrayed her. Her body was shaking so much you would think she was freezing. 

It took her a few minutes to find somewhere that looked vaguely familiar to her, and she soon recognized it as the spot where they were at when the girls walked up to them. Himiko cried, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she had tried and she still wasn't good enough. It might be best to have Shuichi find him, she had thought, since he is the Ultimate Detective. Himiko rubbed her eyes again that they began to feel sore. It was getting late, she should probably just give u– 

“Boo!”

“Nyeh!” Himiko quickly spun around almost smacking Kokichi in the face. He was standing there with a mischievous smile on his face as he poked Himiko on her nose. “Nee-heehee, was Himiko actually worried about me?” His smile grew wider, “Aw, you even cried~” 

Himiko grew red and pushed him away from her, “You're a big jerk.” She said before pointing her finger at him, “I should cast the When you do your laundry everything turns pink curse on you!” She wasn't surprised he had made fun of her, that was just Kokichi’s character, but it still didn't make her feel any better. Her cheeks had puffed out and she turned back around to begin walking away, until she felt something on her head. “That's better.” Kokichi said, “Now I don't have to see your ugly hair.” It wasn't unnatural for him to insult her, but what she felt on her head reminded her of her hat, but there's no way that Kokichi would do something nice for–well anyone. 

Himiko was about to question why he had done that, but Kaede and the rest had showed up. In the end they all was bragging about how much candy they got from the houses, and of course Kokichi was bragging the most. Fortunately for her, she never noticed Kokichi’s small smile when she talked about her experience with those girls or even how she got her hat back.

**Author's Note:**

> where are my goddamn italics


End file.
